23 May 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-05-23 ; Comments *Show presented from Pebble Mill Birmingham for One Live. File c) contains whole show for the first time. *Start of show: "Hello there chums, tonight's programme comes to you from Bir-ming-ham, and we've got Surgeon, who's going to be playing for us in about 40 minutes' time. We're in the very next studio to where they record the Archers, and this is the actual studio from which Bob Harris Country comes on Radio 2." *A listener from Shrewsbury contacts the show asking when a forthcoming session from And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead will be broadcast. This puts Peel in mind of the Shrewsbury Pumping Station 7" (JP: "which is kind of legendary with longterm listeners"). Peel promises to play an extract the following week, which he does on 31 May 2000. Sessions *Surgeon, live DJ set from Pebble Mill. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Six By Seven: New Year (7") Mantra MNT58 *Rise: Lost (LP - Descent) Pagoda PAG CD005 *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Floppy Boot Stomp (LP - Shiny Beast) *Bonnie "Blue" Billy: Little Boy Blue (7") Western Vinyl WEST009 File a begins here *Jimmie Lunceford: Rhythm Is Our Business Compilation (5xCD - The Golden Age Of Swing) Pulse PBX CD 497 *Big Eyes: Dog Eared (10" LP - Big Eyes Songs) Pickled Egg EGG 21 *Elementz Of Noize: Terminal (12" - Awareness / Terminal) Fuze FUZE 21 *Dianogah: They Have Monkeys Like We Have Squirrels (LP - Battle Champions) Southern 18578-2 :(JP: "When the John Peel Roadshow goes out and about - which it very seldom does these days - the highlight of the set as I see it anyway is when I follow Wilson Pickett's version of 'Midnight Hour' with one by Maloko, which I've featured on this programme on numerous occasions, fantastic sort-of soukous version of the old favourite. When I was looking for something completely different in my record collection over the weekend: this wonderful reggae version of 'Midnight Hour' by the Silvertones.") *Silvertones: Midnight Hour (split 7" with Dobby Dobson - Loving Pauper / Midnight Hour) Treasure Isle TIS 004 *Death Cab For Cutie: For What Reason? (LP - We have The Facts And We're Voting Yes) Barsuk bark 11cd *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: Death Cab For Cutie (LP - Gorilla) Liberty LBS 83056 *Surgeon: Live Set From BBC Pebble Mill (session) *'File a 'tape flip during above set then cuts to next track. Set was 33 minutes so around? 18 minutes are missing from this file. #? 'File b' contains whole track. *Bush Man: Extortioners (12") Penthouse *Jades: Leave Her For Me (Compilation LP - Rockin' On Broadway) ACE CDCHD 758 *Stereolab: Barock-Plastik (mini-album - The First Of The Microbe Hunters) Duophonic D UHF CD25 *Digital: Eaze Off (12" - Eaze Off / Wize Men) Chronic CHR-15 # also on File b *Joe Cocker: Bird On The Wire (album - Joe Cocker!) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1011 # also on File b *''JP bemoans yet again not being able to wriggle out of his Music Live event at Bury St Edmunds in order to see Ipswich play in their First Division Play-off Final at Wembley.'' *Avrocar: Display (LP - Cinematography) Earworm WORM 48 *Pacou: Recall (EP - Fireball) Tresor TRESOR 148 # also on File b *''JP cheekily dedicates the following track to Mary Anne Hobbs'' *Cattle Press: So Ripe (LP - Hordes To Abolish The Divine) Hydra Head HH666-40 # first few seconds also on File b File ;Name *a) 2000-05-23 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 *b) Peel 00-05-23 (Surgeon).mp3 *c) jp000523 ;Length *a) 01:23:04 *b) 00:46:05 *c) 01:59:59 ;Other *a) Many thanks to taper Ed B. Show digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Many thanks to Roger. *c) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes